Skrillex
Skrillex battled Mozart in Mozart vs Skrillex. He was portrayed by EpicLLOYD. Information on the rapper Sonny John Moore, better known by his stage name Skrillex, was born on January 15, 1988. He is an American electronic musician, singer, and songwriter, who is currently the most famous dubstep artist worldwide. Before becoming a dubstep artist, Moore was part of the American band From First to Last, as the lead singer from 2004 to 2007. The band recorded two studio albums (Dear Diary: My Teen Angst Has a Body Count and Heroin) before Moore left the band to pursue a solo career in 2007. After releasing his Gypsyhook EP and several other demos on Myspace, Moore planned to record his debut studio album Bells. However, he stopped the production of the album and started performing under the name Skrillex. Skrillex has had several hits from that point on, including Scary Monsters and Nice Sprites, Rock and Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain), First Of the Year, and Bangarang. He has won a total of six Grammy Awards. Lyrics 'Verse 1:' My name is Skrillex, man! Welcome to the Devil's Den! I'm a scary monster stomping this sprite in frilly pants. You're a weirdo, Wolfie! You're into powdered wigs and poop, And your cousin blew notes on your little Magic Flute! Your daddy issues make the Jackson Five look like the Family Circus! You might have been a genius, but you died baroque and worthless! I'm rich, acclaimed and famous! I'm on playlists! I'm the A-List! You're the lamest! Kiss my ass, A-A-A-A-Amadeus! 'Verse 2:' I attack! You decay! Can't sustain my releases! Sidechain, Wolfgang! Bangarang you to pieces! I'm a self-made man. You're a slave to your papa! I'm a r-r-rock star, mix you with the bass and drop ya! Global! My strobes glow like Chernobyl! Kids explode and get mobile! No one even knows you! I make the whole world move! You play community theatre! I gained your same fame from home on a blown out speaker! Scrapped lyrics You claimed your skill with ages, years of practice, kid, obtained it, Yet I gained your same fame with broken speakers in my basement. Trivia *Skrillex's laptop, seen during his second verse, has a logo which was revealed in the beginning of the Behind the Scenes to be a torn up ERB logo. It is also torn up in a style similar to the 'ill' from his album cover for My Name is Skrillex. *On May 19, 2013, at YouTube's Comedy Week event, the real Skrillex rapped alongside Lloyd as Skrillex after his line, "Mix you with the bass and drop ya!" **This is the second time a famous artist has appeared alongside their own ERB, the first being the real Hulk Hogan. However, Skrillex is the first to rap as himself. *In an interview, Lloyd said that Skrillex was his favorite character to portray, but this has now been changed to Al Capone. Gallery 1.1.png|Skrillex as a scary monster 1.11.png|Skrillex with his equipment Real Skrill.png|The real Skrillex at YouTube Comedy Week Mozart vs Skrillex. Live - with a Twist.|Video of the real Skrillex rapping at YouTube Comedy Week SkrillexAlter.png|Alternate background of Skrillex shown in the YouTube Spot commercial Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Mozart vs Skrillex Category:EpicLLOYD